


C'est arrivé

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [419]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: 2019, Angst, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Eintracht Frankfurt - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Europa League, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, TT
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22923556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Tout est devenu pesant ce jeudi soir, quand le ballon est rentré dans la cage.
Relationships: Kevin Trapp/David Abraham
Series: FootballShot [419]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201
Kudos: 1





	C'est arrivé

**Author's Note:**

> Ça fait moins mal de parler de ce match qu'en mai dernier :')

C'est arrivé

  
David a envie de pleurer. Ils ont perdu, c'est arrivé, merde. Ils ont fait de leur mieux et sont arrivés si loin que l'espoir leur a fait plus de mal que de bien. Ils sont allés jusqu'en demi-finale d'Europa League, et Chelsea les ont battus. Ça ne devrait pas lui faire aussi mal, il est adulte et capitaine pour l'amour de Dieu. Dans les vestiaires, Adi se veut réconfortant envers eux, après tout ils ont fait de leur mieux et ce n'était pas n'importe qui en face. Tout est silencieux, David est censé être celui qui les remet sur pied et leur redonne du courage, mais il sait qu'il ne va pas en trouver la force alors il ne dit rien et abandonne ses derniers espoirs, c'est fini, ils ne gagneront rien cette saison. 2018 lui manque, ainsi qu'Alex et les autres, ils le soutenaient tous tellement quand il était si mal. Il a encore besoin d'eux, il n'est pas le capitaine assez fort qu'il voudrait être quand il se tient face à des attaquants comme Lewandowski. David n'est qu'un homme après tout.

  
Dans sa chambre d'hôtel à Londres, le temps est long, le poids de la défaite est tellement pesant... L'eau qui ruisselle sur sa peau détend ses muscles mais pas son esprit, il revoit les tirs au but, son échec. Il se pose sur son lit, ses cheveux tombant sur son front, quelqu'un toque à sa porte. David se lève par dépit, il est épuisé et la nuit est tombée depuis longtemps. Kevin est devant lui, un petit sourire sur ses lèvres. Oh. C'est trop tard pour une discussion, ils doivent dormir... David perd ses moyens, ses nerfs le lâchent, il est tellement fatigué par la journée... Kevin le tient contre lui pendant quelques minutes, c'est... Ça lui semble être un réel réconfort. Les lèvres de Kevin se posent sur les siennes, c'est chaud et doux, c'est mieux que tout ce qui a pu se passer pendant toute la journée. Il n'est pas le capitaine dont Francfort a besoin, mais il va faire de son mieux à l'avenir.

  
Fin


End file.
